Resident Evil: Special Agent Kennedy
by Lottatore per Amore
Summary: Assigned by President Graham to head a special agency devouted to stopping the remains of Umbrella, Leon must now investigate the suspicious Samson and Webs pharmacutical corp.


The whirl of the helicopter's blades drowned out most sounds from the area around him. He looked straight up into her calm green eyes, watching her victorious grin widen as she pulled out a portable computer system and punched a few unknown keys on the pad. The woman shut the device and looked down to him, pulling a teddy bear from her pocket and jingled it noiselessly in his direction.

"You had better hurry, this place is going to blow pretty soon," said the captivating woman sitting in the passenger cabin of the sleek helicopter, as she tossed the key to him. 'See ya' round," her harmonious voice cooed as she tipped him a vague salute and the chopper propelled itself forward through the evening sky.

_Once a mercenary…_

But the timer was ticking and he had another innocent life to worry about. There would be another time to let his thoughts wander back to her memory. After all, ever since that terrible ordeal in Raccoon City, that one fateful night where his life was forever changed, there was only one woman's image in his mind, one person whom to this day he still swears to find, one way or another. That breath taking woman in the red dress, the woman who had saved his life twice already, and all he has to remember her by is her name…

"_ADA!"_

Leon Scott Kennedy yelled out her name as he stirred from his restless sleep. His body covered in a cool sweat, he sat up in his bed, tossed his covers to one side, and slung his feet over the edge of his bed. With his head in his hands, he began shaking himself awake.

_It's been a year since the last time I saw her in Europe, and yet I still can't get her from my head. Man, leave it to me to fall for the bad guy._

He shook himself once more and peered over to his alarm clock. The digital glow read 7:26 A.M., he'd be needing to get to the White House in nearly an hour and a half. Ever since the failed attempt by Saddler and his religious Zealots to kidnap the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, Leon had been given a special position among the ranks of government agents due to his keen training, the president's commands, and Leon's uncanny knack for being in the wrong place at the right time.

He stood from his bed and walked over to his apartment's walk-in closet. Still dressed in his boxer shorts, he dug around for his charcoal grey jeans in the back with the rest of his work attire. He found them, along with one of his undershirts, near the back of the closet. He slipped his legs into the pants, and put the shirt over his head and was searching for the standard dress shirt when his communication's radio squawked to life in the bedroom behind him.

"_Leon, come in, this is agent Hunnighan," _came a female voice from the other end.

He walked out of the closet and grabbed up the radio from it's resting place on his nightstand, and depressed the button to allow his reply.

"Leon here, go ahead sweetie," he yawned into the radio.

The voice on the other end gave a note of frustration mixed with a hint of flattery, "_Very funny Leon, but I'm afraid this isn't a social call."_

"Yeah, story of my life. Anyway, what can I do for you Hunnighan?"

"_There seems to be something interesting happening with one of the old Umbrella subsidiaries, _Samson and Webs. _Our intelligence tells us that they have been buying up bits and pieces of what's left of Umbrella's stocks and properties. Nothing seemingly related to bio weapons, but the property in question were sorted out as two of the main Umbrella testing facilities in the United States," _cam Hunnighan's informative story.

Leon closed his eyes and shook his head at the thought. _They couldn't _possibly_ be trying to resurrect Umbrella's research. They were brought down once, and they know the heat is still on them for causing Raccoon to be sterilized. Although, it has been _seven_ years since the banning of Umbrella's pharmaceutical license, so maybe they _are _trying to piece back together the old company._

He let out a long, exasperated sigh as he replied to Hunnighan, "Alright, I will be in there in about an hour. As of yet there may be no probable cause as to why we would need to investigate them, but who knows, there might be something there for us to peak at. I'll get dressed, eat, shave and be in."

There was a slight pause, then Hunnighan's voice drifted back over the airwaves.

"_Leon, you _do _have clothes on, right?"_

He couldn't resist, Leon let out a hearty laugh. "What's wrong Hunnighan, you've never complained about me being naked before?"

From the sound of her voice, Hunnighan must have been blushing a vivid red. "_This conversation really isn't meant for right now. I will see you when you get in agent Nudity _I-I-I mean Kennedy!"

The radio cut out, and the room fell silent once more, except for Leon who was still laughing.


End file.
